Talk:Unique items list (Nightfall)
Names of Items in lists rules * If the item has it's type in the name (ex Morrob's Axe), no NOT type "{Weapon type)" after it. * If the item does NOT have the weapon type in it's name (ex The Lifegiver), then please add it's weapon type after it's name (ex (Staff). * If the profession has only 1 type of weapon with no offhands (ex Dervishes), then there is no need to add the weapon type after. * If the type of the bow is not stated in the name (ex Flatbow, Longbow, etc), please add it after in the aformentioned form. Thank you all for your assistance in filling this item list. --Mgrinshpon 09:44, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :While this is a valiant attempt, most of this is common sense. Users that are not active or making one-shot posts usually follow by example on the article page or place what they think is best and others come along and clean it up. Your rules seem to be aimed at an audience that will most likely not even check the talk page before adding a name, nor check it afterwards. Not saying its the wrong thing to do, if one person sees it and learned something from it, kudos. But in all honesty, one sweep through the list and a user can format it correctly. Still, a pretty good assessment of how we format the unique items list. — Gares 10:34, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Ok, nightfall released. Suggest screenshots as proof of greens and to protect against spam (mostly the second one). --Mgrinshpon 06:47, 27 October 2006 (CDT) * Green confirmed nice job Nazlakh - - Tomoko :No no no, like, make a new page for em. --Mgrinshpon 10:17, 27 October 2006 (CDT) EDIT: Nevermind, still protected. --Mgrinshpon 10:18, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Please make that page yourself.. not quite a wiki genius... - - Tomoko :::Making page of Hassin now.. - - Tomoko ::::No biggie, I did it. --Mgrinshpon 10:30, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Check again.. you've made the page of the Shield i did it of the boss.. - - Tomoko :I disagree with the proof shots. We didn't do it for Factions and I don't think that's going to change. GW:AGF — Gares 12:55, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::I agree w/Gares. If there are questions/disagreements about an item's stats, then we should get a stats pic for the talk page to settle the argument. Stats images should stay out of the item pages. --Rainith 13:22, 27 October 2006 (CDT) The formatting is a little wanky. I suggest 3-3-4 style (W, R, and Mo first row, N, Me, and E second, the rest 4th). --Mgrinshpon 13:01, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Well, I made it basically into what it should look like except the dervish box is off. Someone will just have to fix it, I admit, I'm no wiki genius. --Mgrinshpon 13:05, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Actually, scratch that. I fixed it. --Mgrinshpon 13:15, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::: Format looks good now - - Tomoko Unverified greens *Modti's Desperation (staff): 20HSR, 20HSR curses x2, health +30 *Jarimiya's Daggers (poisonous, 15^50, helath +30 I think we should keep track of unverified greens in the talk page. I saw this one in trade chat. -- Gordon Ecker 01:59, 29 October 2006 (CDT) :Found another unverified green in trade chat. -- Gordon Ecker 02:12, 3 November 2006 (CST) Nightfall Green Axe Have found a green drop axe chaklins Axe , dropped by commander chaklin in Dejarin Estate max dmg, 15^enchanted, 20/20 sundering +30hp --Journeyman 10:07, 30 October 2006 (CST) 2 green items (Nightfall) Both from vabbi. 1. Sadi's Benediction Energy +15 Light damage: 11-22 (requires 9 protection prayers) Halves skill recharge of spells (chance 20%) Enchantments lasts 20% longer energy +5 (while enchanted) Two-handed Monk staff Dropped by Sadi Belai (Don't know this 100% anymore, Will confirm later) in Forum Highlands. Picture: http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/4097/gw110gb6.png 2. Yamesh's Anguish Chaos damage 11-22 (requires 9 illusion magic) Halves skill recharge of illusion magic spells (chance 20%) energy +5 while health above 50% Wand(one handed) Mesmer wand Forgot who it dropped but it's dropped by the mesmer boss in vehtendi valley picture: http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/2982/gw111cr6.png Riseh's Wand Dropped by Riseh the Harmless Boss Checklist Kourna *Warrior **Renshek, Carrion EaterM *Monk **Kehmak the TranquilM **Priest Zein ZuuM **Riseh the Harmless - Risen's Wand (page needed) *Necromancer **Armind the Balancer **Overseer HaubehM *Mesmer **Olunoss Windwalker *Elementalist **Captain MwendeM **Scribe Wensal **Jokang Earthturner The Earthturner **The DroughtM *Paragon **Captain LumandaM **Commander ChutalM **Overseer BoktekM **Yakun TrueshotM *Dervish **Acolyte of Balthazar **Acolyte of Dwayna **Acolyte of Grenth **Acolyte of Lyssa **Acolyte of Melandru **Captain DenduruM **Sehlon, Beautiful Water **Zealot SheoliM Vabbi *Warrior **General DoriahM *Ranger **Tenezal the Quick *Monk **General NimtekM *Necromancer **Brokk Ripsnort **Eshekibeh Longneck **Koramb, Burning Heart **Moteh Thundershooter Moteh's Lightning Spire *Elementalist **General TirrajM *Assassin **Jarimiya the Unmerciful - Jarimiya's Daggers (page needed) *Paragon **General KumitashM **Kunan the Loudmouth **Shakor Firespear *Dervish **Hajok Earthguardian (Djinn)M The Desolation *Warrior **Aveh the CraftyM *Ranger **Saushali the Frustrating - Saushali's Recurve Bow *Necromancer **Nemteh the UnpleasantM *Mesmer **Amind the BitterM **Eshwe the Insane - Eshwe's Wand **Shelkeh the Hungry *Elementalist **Droajam, Mage of the Sands **Mekir the Prismatic - Mekir's Prism (page and stats needed) *Assassin **Ardeh the Quick *Ritualist **Jedah the Mighty *Paragon **Arneh the Vigorous **Chekeh the LonelyM *Dervish **Chundu the Meek Realm of Torment *Warrior **Champion PuranM **Saevio Proelium *Ranger **Bearer of Misfortune *Monk **Bringer of Deceit **Topo the Protector *Necromancer **Creo Vulnero - Vulnero's Curse (page needed) **Master of Misery *Mesmer **Vision of Despair *Elementalist **Curator KaliM **Tortureweb DryderM *Assassin **Faveo Aggredior Here's the bosses that don't have greens listed for them yet, taken from skills by capture location (Nightfall), and therefore missing the Istan bosses. Mission-specific bosses are marked, and are suspected to either have no green item or another boss's green item because that was the case in Factions. Quest-specific bosses are also omitted. Hopefully this'll be helpful for the upcoming triple green weekend. -- Gordon Ecker 00:18, 15 November 2006 (CST)